Shark Bite
by ForlackofaBetterName1314
Summary: Just something that inspired me from SHARK WEEK. It cool STEREK AND SCISAAC Rated M just in case


Shark Bite: Chapter 1.

(Stiles POV)...7 years ago.

_"Ok you two be back here around 4. Thats give you boys enough time to be cleaned up so we can to grandma's, alright." Dad said as he went back inside._

_"Dude I can't wait the waves are like amazing today." Scott said picking up his board._

_"I know right 30ft waves, this year is gonna, be, awesome." I said making lots of hand gestures dropping my board on the ground a couple of times._

_"Well, come on then I don't want dad to think that were ditching him again." He said running towards the water._

_"First on the is going to be a rotten apple." I called and he froze. I past him and said,_

_"Last one there is a rotten orange."I laughed as he caught up to me on his board pushing each other off and just climb back on laughing. We were waiting for awhile until I saw a big wave coming._

_"Scott look." I said pointing to the wave coming up. We started swimming towards it when I saw something in the water._

_"What is that."I whispered as it disappeared. Next thing I know Scotts not on his board, and I started to see red liquid come up._

_"Scott." I yelled before I was dragged under to. There I saw was a fin and sharp teeth, and worse part was I didn't even try to get out of his mouth. His teeth were sinking in to my side thrashing back and forth, I couldn't breathe, I was losing blood, this is it. I closed my eyes as my body became numb, that was until I felt the shark throw me above water and what felt like being washed up, I open my eyes to see Scott looking back me in the same condition. I tried leaning up, but that already caused to much pain. I look back over to see Scott trying to tell me something._

_"What." I whispered. He shakily put up his hands and said, 4, O, 2. His hands fell back o his side as he closed his eyes, and I did the same hearing my father calling us, then I heard and felt no more._

_I woke up inside of a really bright room with doctors hanging over me. I jumped when I felt something stab my side and go back in the other._

_"He's awake, antistatic." One of then called as some guy put this gas into me mask and I fell back to sleep._

_I woke back up to see Scott across from me drinking from his water bottle like it was the last time he'll ever drink it. He smiled and waved at me, that's when I realized that he had some really sharp, white teeth. I just stared at him and his smiled started to go down._

_"What?" He asked._

_"Your teeth."I said pointing him, as he stared at me._

_"What?" I asked as I started drinking my water, which really tasted good right about now._

_"Dude what's wrong with your eyes." He said just a little bit loudly. Now that I look at it his eyes are an electric blue._

_"What about your eyes." I said back._

_"What do you mean?" He asked, sitting up._

_"Hello boys how are two doing?" Mom asked coming into our room since she did work here, then Scott's eyes change back brown and teeth went back to normal. I smiled and felt my teeth, huh there not sharp I hope my eyes changed back._

_"Hi mom." I said waving at her, she ran over to me a kissed me all over my face._

_"Mom." I whined trying to push her off, and she ran over Scott and did the same thing._

_"Mom." He said pushing her off also._

_"My two little boys are you guys alright how does you sides feel?"She asked looking us both. Now that she mention it my side did still hurt a little._

_"A little bit." Scott said and she looked at me._

_"A lot better." I said giving her a thumbs up and a smile. She laughed a little bit and said in a very serious tone,_

_"No more ocean, you got it." She said pointing a us._

_"But mom, surfing." I said trying to negotiate._

_"Yea mom what about surfing and having fun in the water." Scott said._

_"Nope, no buts, no moms, no surfing, alright who knows what other animal can be waiting to take a bit out of my two little boys." She said leaving the room and the second the door shut my eyes and teeth felt like there weren't there and it seemed like Scott was having the same dilemma._

_"What's wrong with us." We both said looking at each other._

4 years later...(ScottPOV)

"Isaac I'm gonna be heading out for a while k." I said leaving out of Derek's loft. Before I was even at the door I felt two arms wrap around me. I chuckled and turn around to face him.

"Hi." I said waving a him as he kissed me making me drop my keys.

"How come you always leave every year on this very week?" He asked.

"Its a long story, that I really don't like to think about." I answered burying my head inside of his chest.

"Are you ever going to tell me?" He asked looking at me.

"Yea defiantly, but its just that I think that you would kinda not like what you'll see." I said trying gently touch around the subject.

"Scott, nothing and I mean nothing would make me think differently about you, no matter what is on your body or your past I promise you, I promise." He said kissing me.

"I know, and I love you." I said looking at him. I started to get that feeling again and I knew it was time.

"I promise you when I get back I'm going to tell you okay." I said picking up my keys.

"Alright bye." He said and with one last kiss I was out. I was out for awhile waiting for Stiles, when I saw him run inside the car.

"Drive, drive, drive I can't take this anymore." He said, his eyes turning blue.

"I know man, I know." I said diving into the woods. We jumped out and run up to the cliff looking down. I cracked my neck and felt my teeth becoming shaper until I felt like nothing.

"Scott, Stiles is that you." We both turned around and I saw Derek and Isaac looking at us with wide eyes.

I heard Stiles growl and jumped at them while I grabbed him and held them back. "Stiles, calm down." I said walking backwards.

"What are you two doing?" Isaac asked not taking his eyes off me.

"It's been too long." I gritted out trying to be the stronger one. "We have to get to the ocean." I said hold Stiles tighter as I felt my skin turning ruff and a blueish grey on my calves and elbows in a few areas. "We have to go." I said shaking.

"What are you?" I heard Derek say, before I jumped backwards with Stiles who was doing all kinds of flips, before we landed inside of the water.

"Come on dude lets go get some seals." I said swimming off fast.

"Hey Scott, Stiles." Kiara said, she's a dolphin hybrid.

"Hey Kiara." We said.

"I just saw some fat seals down south." She said catching a fish and tearing into it.

"Thanks Kiara." I said heading to the left, you know most people think its weird that

"See ya." She called turning around the other day.

"I can't believe they found out." I said thinking about the look on Isaac's face.

"I know, I can't believe that I lunged at Derek." He said shaking his head.

"Come on, I smell fun and fear." I muttered swimming towards the fun loving animals and breached, happy that their we're no boats around. I tore it and ate through it becoming blood crazy, I went for another and another. When we were done there were no more seals or walruses or fishes in that area. I sighed and started just swimming for awhile feeling myself begging for land.

"Scott come on I'm turning human now." Stiles said.

"Just on more day." I said floating back.

"Scott we been here for a week and a half. The boats are coming, we have to go now," He said dragging me back to the cliff which took a shorter time then I thought.

"What am I going to tell Isaac." I said.

"The same thing I'm going to do to Derek." He answered.

"Which is." I asked climbing back up the cliff.

"Act like nothing happened, like just carry on your day like any other day." He said climbing up top holding out his hand.

"Yea, I guess that'll work." I said grabbing his hand and pulling myself up.

I dropped off Stiles and drove back home running upstairs into the bathroom door shutting and locking it. I opened up the drawer and grabbed my tube and shot, plugging the tube up to the faucet seeing the water spill out and sticking it into my mouth. As I felt the water go down my throat I gave myself the shot taking some of my blood, putting it inside my container next to my other ones. I took the tube out of my mouth fixing back the sink, when I looked back up and sighed.

"You were gone longer this time." Isaac said standing next to the door.

"Well this year you found out and I stayed down there longer." I said putting the tube back inside my mouth taking one last sip before I put it back up.

"I don't think of you any differently." He said moving closer, I dodge him and said,

"Isaac I'm not normal, I kill to be in the sea. I'm part shark, I love the taste of blood." I said pacing back and forth.

"Yea Scott. I'm a werewolf don't forget." He said catching me before I could dodge him again and carried me to my room throwing me on my bed and locking the door.

"Tell me." He said as he sat next to me. I took a deep breath and took off my shirt.

"This bite right here will never go away, its a scar to remind me that I will never be able to walk around in public and no want to kill somebody that I'll always belong to the ocean." I said as he traced it.

"It turns orange when its time for me to leave, thats why when you saw as at the cliff we were what we call blood crazy. We can't really control ourselves our bodies beg for to feel the salt water all over me." He hugged me from behind and put me on his lap.

"It was Thanksgiving Day, our dad wanted us to be home at 4. I remember me and Stiles playing and the next thing I know I'm underwater. I felt something in my side and I saw a shark, I was thrashing my back and forth as it struggled. Then I was on shore telling Stiles it was 4:02 then I passed out. Only to wake back up inside of a hospital realizing that, that shark was no ordinary shark. Ever since then 4 weeks of every year Stiles and I go down to the ocean." I explained.

"Yea, but what we're you doing inside of the bathroom?" He asked.

"Well, every time I come back I stick a tube in my mouth that transfer salt water into my mouth making it easier to breathe when I take my blood. I take my blood because I have to keep the salt levels low so when I got the doctor or whatever." I said getting off his lap turning to face him.

"So your telling me that a shark bit you guys and now you are part shark." He said looking amused.

"Well, yea mostly." I said.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked.

"I already told you." I said. He laughed and moved forward so he was hovering over me.

"I don't care." I said as his lips crashed down to mine turning into a very hot make out session.

(StilesPOV)

I went back inside the loft and made me some salt water chugging it down. I looked over and saw Derek.

"Hey Der, what some nachos." I said taking a handful of Doritos and shoving them inside my mouth.

"Stiles." He said in a serious tone, I sighed and put the bag back inside of the cabinet.

"I don't know what your talking about." I said walking past him only to have him grab me and dragged me to the couch.

"You know what I'm talking about, Stiles." His expression becoming soft, I just started hyperventilating.

"Stiles, oh my god Stiles are you okay." He asked moving close

"I'm so sorry, I never told you. I'm a horrible mate." I said pushing away.

"No, no, no Stiles its okay." He said moving closer. "Your perfect."

"No I'm not Derek. I almost ate you like the wild animal I am." I said standing up.

"I'll be right back." I said running upstairs into the bathroom and open the cabinet. I pulled out this flexible pole and plugged it up to the tub sticking the tube in between my teeth so it can down my throat. I pulled out my shot and took some blood, because I do not want to go shark shit when I'm talking to Derek.

"Stiles are you okay?" He asked through the door.

"I'm-" I started coughing because it is really hard to talk when you have water being forced down your throat. He pushed open the door and froze, I mean I had a tube going down my throat with a shot in my left arm.

"What?" I said like it wasn't a big deal, he just stood there as I finished taking my blood and testing it.

"Okay I'm done." I said taking the water out of my mouth.

"Why are you a shark?" He asked standing by the doorway. I smiled and took of my shirt.

"Hmm, good question." I said tracing the bite mark. " Its kinda like a werewolf bite, Scott and I went surfing and a shark attack us Scott first Me second." I explained.

"So why do you two leave at certain weeks of the year?" He asked stepping closer.

"Again like a werewolf thing. The ocean is like...our full moon and there's others like dolphin hybrids, whales, mermaids, jellyfish, and of course sharks. For sharks it's harder to stay hidden because we can't help, but breach. If any boats or marine biologist finds us we're dead literally any of us. Our bite mark or scratches turn a certain color, for us its orange, it glows when its time I guess. We start becoming more aggressive, that's why I lunged at you I, I was to into it. It already took over, sorry 'bout that." I apologized.

"You don't have to be sorry...So your like a shark." He said surprised.

"Yea." I said shrugging. He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around my waist kissing against my neck.

"Your scent is a lot stronger when you come back home." He said bitting at my neck.

"Der- Derek" I stuttered out barely standing.

"Come on."He said picking me up and throwing me on the bed quickly on top of me.

"Damn." I said as we went into an intense make-out episode.

PLEASE REVEIW ( I totally got this Idea from shark week. ^_-)


End file.
